Two software packages, LYSIS and ADAPT II, have been expanded to incorporate new methodologies developed in Core Projects \#1 and \#2, respectively. Distribution has been extended to several hundred users worldwide. LYSIS is an interactive modular software package for linear and nonlinear time--series analysis, and system modeling and simulation. LYSIS is written in FORTRAN and runs on PC/WINDOWS, VMS and UNIX environments. During the past year we completed version VI of LYSIS and commenced distribution. ADAPT II is a set of high--level programs for simulation, data analysis and design of experiments, designed primarily for basic and clinical research modeling and data analysis applications involving pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic systems. Release 4 of ADAPT II was completed during this last grant year and is supported on the following platforms: VAX/OpenVMS, SUN/Solaris, PC/DOS, PC/Windows 95/NT.